<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For our use only by Diosann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530915">For our use only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diosann/pseuds/Diosann'>Diosann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Licking, M/M, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diosann/pseuds/Diosann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Suga helps Hinata with a butt plug</p><p>Or</p><p>Hinata becomes a cum trash and end ups being shared by his boyfriend with Daichi and Suga</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For our use only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so messed up wtf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uhm Suga, what's that?" Hinata hesitate to ask. Suga looked at Hinata and by the direction of his eyes he laughed. "Do you mean this?" he opened his cheeks showing a purple jewelry pinned on his ass. "Y-y-yes" Hinata blushed. "Is a plug so my ass is open and ready for Daichi, he is coming tonight" Suga explained. "Oh that's helpful" Hinata didn't know what to say. "Aren't you a virgin anymore?" Suga looked at him while putting on some Shampoo. "Kageyama and I have been doing it for a while, but I could use some help" Hinata answered shyly. "Can I?" Suga walked towards him. Hinata pinned himself to the wall while leaving his legs open. Suga got on his knees and touched the entrance. "Calm down babe, you know I'm the one who takes more care of you" Suga said. Hinata bit his lip trying to not get nervous. "Do you know how to open yourself?" Suga asked. "I do, but I can't go as deep as Kageyama is" Suga laughed because it was obvious. "I can get you one for tomorrow with one condition" Suga looked up and saw Hinata looking at him while nodding as affirmative. "You already know how to open yourself, so tomorrow let me do it, I need to lick my baby boy's asshole so bad" Suga pouted. "O-O-okay but Suga" Hinata got more nervous. "Tell me sweetheart" he said while massaging his tights. "Can I cum?" he turned around showing his erection. Suga laughed because he didn't thought of Kageyama in being that type in sex. "Obviously my love, do you want to use my mouth as a cum trash?" Suga got close with his lips open. Hinata started to masturbate his dick fast. "Mmm taste so good my favorite boy" Suga said while swallowing. Hinata was too shy to say anything. "Do you know that whenever you want Daichi and I can take care of you right?" Suga stood up. "I want to be kissed by my dads" Hinata confessed. "Do you think about us in that way?" Suga looked at him surprised. "I do daddy" his face was burning red. "Kiss your daddy goodbye then" Suga ordered. Hinata didn't hesitate and kissed him passionately.</p><p>"Did I came to early?" Hinata asked. "Just come in, I'm cooking that's why I need to rush" Suga said. "It smells really good" Hinata pointed out once they were already at the kitchen. "Do you want to taste it?" Suga purposed. Hinata nodded happily. Suga drank a bit of the sauce and got close to Hinata who kissed him softly getting a taste of the sauce and Suga's mouth. "You are always so gentle I want to adopt you" Suga pet Hinata's hair. "Shut up" Hinata mumbled.</p><p>"Spread your legs sweetheart" Suga ordered and as soon as Hinata said he started rimming his entrance. "It feels so good" Hinata groaned shyly. "Do you like having your daddy licking you?" Suga said against his skin. "Yes Daddy I love being yours" Hinata answered with a high pitch voice. "Do you want Daddy's tongue to fuck that little asshole of yours?" Suga smirked. "Destroy my pussy daddy" Hinata plead. Suga was surprised that he referred to his asshole as a pussy but he has seen it on porn that it was a way of degrading and didn't ask.</p><p>Hinata was shaking, Suga changed his position so he was now sitting on his face and Hinata couldn't resist watching him tongue fucking his ass. Suga knew that so he decided to do it while looking directly at Hinata's eyes. "Suga you are so handsome" Hinata groaned. Suga smiled going faster. "Daddy" Hinata screamed squeaky. "Now let daddy have a taste of you again" Suga moved Hinata to his chest and opened his mouth. Hinata came early without touching his dick, only his nipples. "Good boy" Suga said sucking his tip so there wasn't any cum left.</p><p>"It's not open enough" Suga mumbled holding the plug. "Are you sure?" Hinata looked a bit sad. "Yes, Kageyama is bigger and he deserves to have you fully opened" Suga answered. "Have you seen Kageyama's dick?" Hinata bit his lip. "I had to make sure my baby would get a good fuck" Suga kissed Hinata's forehead. "Was Daddy Daichi okay with that?" Hinata pouted. "Whenever Kageyama was bad he punished him by teaching him how to, so I lied a few times" Suga laughed and Hinata smiled at the thought of Kageyama being fuck by Daichi. "Why don't you open me?" Hinata suggested. "Do you mean like fucking you?" Suga looked at him and Hinata nodded. "Are you sure babe? I don't want to hurt you" Suga sat on his bed. "It doesn't hurt if I know I'm giving you pleasure" Hinata sat naked on his lap. "But if we do it Daddy Daichi might want to do it aswell and he won't be as nice as I" Suga kissed Hinata's cheek. "I deserve it for messing around with other boys" Hinata's submission kept surprising Suga. "Okay sweetheart" Suga reach for a condom on his night table.</p><p>"Daddy's dick is inside of me" Hinata mumbled while holding strongly to Suga's shoulders. Suga was kissing his neck until he relaxed. Then started to move him slowly, but Hinata wanted to please him so bad he started to ride his dick fast and with some jumps that made Suga pound him. Suga couldn't stop groaning while holding tight Hinata's ass leaving a red mark on his pale skin. Hinata let himself enjoy freely making his screams noticeable from outside the house. If Suga was already destroying his asshole he couldn't imagine how it was going to be with Daichi. Suga silenced both of their orgasms by kissing Hinata on the lips. He also was quick to take off the condom so he could cum inside of Hinata. "Don't clean it until you see Kageyama, this is a message for him" Suga said while pulling out.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Suga asked. Hinata was looking at the mirror. His ass was red, he could see the cum drying out on his skin and a fluffy sphere like a bunny tail. "It''s so cute, thank you Daddy" Hinata leaned to a kiss. "Anything for my baby boy" Suga dressed him carefully.</p><p>On the next morning Suga and Daichi were skipping class by making out on the gym dressing rooms, when they heard the door opening. "Oh god Hinata is you, you just scared us" Suga said standing up from Daichi's lap. "Kageyama left a message" he said shyly and started to unzip his trousers. When he was naked he turned around. His ass was more messed than how Suga left it. He had been spank,there was a lot of cum dried everywhere, a little dildo under the plug and a message written on his skin with black marker. "For our use only". Suga and Daichi smiled at each other. "I think it's Daddy's Daichi turn" Daichi mumbled getting close to the fragile body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>